1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system for providing information from a parent terminal to a child terminal, and to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, in CE (Consumer Electronics) devices, PCs (Personal Computers), etc., systems in which a user interface screen is operated by a device (child terminal) different from a device main unit (parent terminal) have been familiar. For example, a remote controller, etc., fall under this category.
In recent years, the following systems have come on the market. For example, a system in which a parent terminal is controlled from a mobile terminal, such as a cellular phone, etc., through a wireless network, such as infrared rays, Bluetooth (registered trademark), etc., and a system, in which a same user interface screen as that of a parent terminal can be reproduced and used. Also, there appeared a system having a function of remote play and remote access, in which all of or a part of a user-interface screen and moving-image data that are expressed on a parent terminal can be operated from a child terminal in a PC, and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-342198, 2007-251630).